The primary objective of this research is to understand how specific variables influence desires and intentions to have children among female anti-retroviral therapy (ART) patients in Brazil. To understand fertility intentions among HIV positive women on ART the following variables will be assessed while controlling for sociodemographic variables; 1) clinical/physical indicators, 2) perceived treatment optimism, 3) knowledge of transmission risks to infant and partner, and 4) perceived partner desire for children. The study population of female ART patients between the ages of 18 and 35 years are part of a larger cohort study characterizing the progression of HIV/AIDS among women, and will be interviewed with both qualitative and quantitative research methods. Qualitative in-depth interviews will be conducted and analyzed first, applying findings and insight to adapt existing measures for both treatment optimism and fertility desires and intentions that will be included in the subsequent questionnaire assessing factors associated with desires and intentions to have children. As a secondary aim, a subsample of male partners will be interviewed to understand their desires and intentions to have children.